1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a method and apparatus for delivering tumescent fluids to body tissue. The target body tissue may surround a hollow anatomical structure such as a vein. Certain disclosed embodiments also relate generally to a method and apparatus for applying energy to constrict and/or shrink a hollow anatomical structure such as a vein, and more particularly, a method and apparatus to conduct electrical current and/or heat to the wall of the hollow anatomical structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In endoluminal treatments of hollow anatomical structures (HAS's) such as varicose veins, a tumescent fluid is often applied to the tissue near the target HAS to partially constrict the walls thereof and place them in firm apposition with a therapeutic device in the HAS lumen. The tumescent fluid is usually applied via a series of injections through the skin of the patient into the underlying tissue which surrounds the HAS.